Worse Than Death
by CallmeMichie
Summary: There's nothing worse than living in hell. She knows how that feels. Her actions aren't her own, what once matter to her no longer does, and she's watching a movie she can't turn away from. Miwa has no choice, but to witness the worst hell of all. She has to rip her family apart from the inside out, and nothing can stop her from doing so. (Human AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey, so this is my first fanfic. And I would like to talk about my story just a little bit. It's part of a series I'm working on, and it's like rewriting a few TMNT 2k12 episodes. But they all play a part in each other. So this a rewrite of _The Deadly Venom._ So the idea with this was "What if Miwa had lived with Hamato Yoshi, Tang Shen, and four younger brothers her whole life? And then see how it would play out in The Deadly Venom." Well this was the result and I'm sorry if it feels a bit rushed. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning. Feel free to ask me any question on my story, and I'll the the best I can to answer without spoiling it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it's characters, or its episodes.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Miwa watched in absolute horror as Shredder grabbed Raph by his throat and hung him over the side of the roof.

"No! Wait! Stop!" She begged as the Shredder's attention shifted to her.

"Mi… what are you… doing?" Raph gasped. Miwa looked around. She knew there was no possible way that they would all live through this. She looked at Leo who was struggling to stand, Mikey was on the floor unconscious, and Donnie had gotten swatted into the wall like a fly.

"Let him go, please… and I-I'll come with you." Miwa said with her head down not wanting to look into her brother's eyes. That sentence snapped them all out of their defeated state and sent them into a defensive one.

"No! Nee-chan, you can't!" Leo protested with Donnie following saying that she was crazy.

"Sis, don't go with him! Please!" Mikey beg shouted as Donnie supported him to stand.

"Mi, no… we'll figure something else out… I… won't allow this." Raph said as he struggled against Shredder's grip. Shredder on the other hand, was very interested with what she was saying.

"We're out of options, I'm not let any of you die on my watch… it'll be okay, I promise," Miwa said. She then turned her attention back to Shredder. "Now let him go, and I'll come with you." She demanded. Shredder thought for a second.

"Consider it a deal." Shredder said as he dropped Raph back onto the roof causing his brothers to run over to him. Miwa on the other hand was standing by Shredder, relieved that her brothers were safe. Tiger Claw approached them.

"We are taking her with us." Shredder said. It took the four teens only a minute before they attempted to get their sister back. However, they only got three steps in, until Tiger Claw created an ice wall dividing the two groups. The boys knew that they were in no condition to start a fight, and they were worried what would happened to their sister if they went after them. With a heavy heart, they went home to explain the loss to their parents.

* * *

Miwa struggled against the restraints that strapped her down to the lab table. Heck, if they weren't so tight, she could kick Baxter's head clean off... once she slipped out. In the past two days, Shredder accidently mutated her into a snake. She managed to escape and slithered out of the building into the streets. Soon, it became an attempt for a rescue from her family, and an opportunity for Shredder to try and kill her father. Which ended horribly for her, as she was caught in the crossfire, which led to Shredder getting a hold of her once more. Then after Baxter's failure to turn her completely human, she became a human that could transform between her full mutant snake, or if she wanted, a half human half snake. It's been a crappy two days and she was mentally preparing herself for the brain worm that would be implanted into her head.

"Let me go!" Miwa screamed. "Let me out of here!" As she struggled even harder. She heard footsteps walking towards her.

"If I recall correctly, _you_ said you would come _with_ me," The deep malevolent voice said as he came into view.

"What, do you want with me, Shredder?" Miwa demanded wanting answers.

"I want you to destroy _everything_ Hamato Yoshi built, including his sons." Shredder said now standing directly in front of her.

"Why would I do that? He's my father!"

"You will do what I say, Karai. Soon you will see things my way and join me."

"My name is Hamato Miwa! Hamato Yoshi is my father, his sons are my brothers, and you can't change that!" Miwa yelled in absolute rage.

"We shall see about that." Shredder said. There was no doubt in Miwa's mind that he was smirking behind his helmet. "Stockman, is it ready?"

"Yes, Master Shredder. It'll work like you want it to."

"Give it to her." Shredder said turning to Miwa's direction as she began panicking causing her to struggle even more as tears filled her eyes. She watched in absolute horror as Baxter walked over to her, holding tongs, which held an oversized worm in them.

"No! Stop! When I get out of here, I'll kill you myself! You'll never be my father!"

Baxter ignored the teen's protest and put the worm in her ear, and when she felt it enter her head, Miwa let out a scream of pain and anger as the worm took control of her brain. As soon as it entered, Miwa's head hung down, she stopped struggling, and she didn't scream.

"Tell, me child, are you beginning to understand the way I see things?" Shredder asked. Miwa rose her head up and opened her amber eyes.

"I understand perfectly." She said with a menacing tone. Baxter pressed a button and the restraints that once held her, now released her onto the ground.

"Now, tell me. What is your name?"

"My name is Karai, Father." She said with a smirk on her face.

"And your mission, Karai?"

"To destroy everything Hamato Yoshi built, to kill his sons, their friends, Hamato Yoshi himself, and demolish everything they stood for." She said with venom on her tongue as she spoke with complete hatred.

"Very good my daughter." Shredder said as he walked to exit the lab.

Miwa wanted to scream. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but it was reality. Her actions weren't her own, same went for her thoughts. She was now Shredder's puppet, because she knew she was no longer in control… Karai was, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you so much TurtleFangirl2012! Your review meant so much to me, I honestly didn't expect that much support, so thank you a lot!**

 **Okay, here's the second part. Now, I'm going to try and update weekly, so I'll see you next Sunday.**

 **Thank to all of you who have read my story. Please feel free to ask me about any questions you have on my story. _I apologize for any grammar mistakes I missed._**

* * *

April awoke to the sound of tapping on her window. She got out of bed, rubbing her eyes and saw Miwa standing at the window cautiously looking around. April's sleepiness immediately drained as she rushed to open the window.

April swung open the window, almost hitting the girl outside,"Miwa! Are you okay? I'm so happy to see you!" She suddenly paused once she looked Miwa over. Raising an eyebrow she spoke with a defensive tone, "Wait, what's up with the Foot outfit?"

Miwa shrugged with a scoff, "I'm fine, princess. You were the nearest person to me and I'm dressed like the Foot because I escaped in it." The teen smirked to herself more than April, "I played them so good."

April rolled her eyes with a touch of annoyance.

Miwa ignored the redhead's reaction and spoke once more to get back on topic, "Anyway, can I use your phone?"

April's head snapped up and she sheepishly spit out, "Oh! Right, totally… stupid me. I bet the guys are worried sick. They will be so happy to hear from you." She ran over to her dresser by the bed and grabbed her T-phone then handed it to her somewhat friend. She would admit that her and Miwa didn't have the best friendship… besides jealousy from both sides and Miwa and April always trying to one-up the other; they had each other's back. After all, it was team thing.

"Thanks," Miwa took the phone and pretended to call Donnie, when all she did was call her broken phone. April stepped back, giving her some space. One April was out of earshot, Miwa made her voice barely above a whisper.

"T-phone, self destruct." The phone shorted out and Miwa let out a yelp of pain so that April could come running back in.

"What happened?" April asked as she ran into the room.

"I don't know. I was calling Donnie and I was recording a voicemail, and then it just shorted out. Sorry." Miwa lied handing April her broken phone.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have Donnie take a look in the morning." April shook her head as she went over to her backpack to put her phone in.

"Sounds good." Miwa crossed her arms as she looked around, "So are you the only one here?"

"Yeah, whole place to myself. My aunt is out of town, and Dad will be home in maybe an hour." April said over her shoulder. With the redhead's attention still on her phone, Miwa took advantage of the moment a dashed right behind the other teen.

"Good." Miwa spat darkly as she placed her sword against April's neck.

"Miwa! What are you doing?" April shrieked in fear. Miwa, on the other hand, smirking at what she knew would be the red haired girl's downfall, seemed to be enjoying this.

Miwa gave a menacing laugh, "What Father told me to. This isn't personal, even though you are _everything_ Tang Shen wished for in a daughter plus my _replacement_. But I won't hold it against you." She smirked with a tease, "It makes it easier to kill you that way… you know… no attachments… however, it does make me feel better to know you will _suffer_."

"Splinter would never…" April began and then came to an unsettling conclusion as to why Miwa was _really_ in a Foot uniform. She quickly screamed, "Miwa, listen to me, Shredder is using you!"

The smirk fell from Miwa's face and was quickly replaced with anger and rage that April had never seen from her until now.

Miwa snarled, "Silence! I was going to make this quick, but you lied."

"Miwa, please don't do this," April begged as she squirmed in fear; just like Miwa had done not even a day ago. But that didn't matter to her, Miwa didn't even remember it. Her smirk came back, but her eyes were filled with a mix of anger, enjoyment, and a malevolent motive. April, paralyzed with fear, didn't even notice the snake coming up her arm.

"Good night, O'Neil," Miwa smirked, "and good riddance." She watched as the snake tangled itself on April's arm.

Even though the apartment was three stories up, Mr. O'Neil heard his daughter's blood curdling scream. He dashed up to the apartment and was greeted with the sight of his daughter passed out on the floor.

* * *

"How do we get her back?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, Mikey," Raph sighed shaking his head. If he had done something maybe Miwa would be safe and not in the hands of the devil himself.

"Saki could attack at any time. If he is determined, he will not stop until we are all dead at his feet," Splinter reminded.

"But-" Mikey protested.

"Your father is right. He already took Miwa. We must stay on alert… we have no idea as to what he has planned." Tang Shen sadly agreed. She was worried. Who else would the Shredder need to take from her? He already took her daughter. But no way in hell would she allow any member of her family to be taken. They would have to kill her first.

"But, most importantly, get Miwa back. No matter the cost," Mikey grinned.

Tang Shen snapped back to reality at her son's words, "No. You will get her back, _minding_ the cost. The Shredder already has her." She declared with her voice rising, "I will not allow any of you to fall into the same hands she did." Raph slammed his fist on the table.

"Shell, it's my fault! Miwa should still be here!" Raph fumed.

"Raphael, it is not your fault. Miwa's choice was her own, and I fear if she did not make her deal with Shredder, none of you would be standing here." Splinter soothed, calming his son. Raph was about to open his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mr. O'Neil rushing in with April in his arms.

"What happened?" Donnie demanded at the sight of his crush passed out, looking deathly pale in her dad's arms. Plus the fear written across his face didn't help.

"Snake bite! A-April!" He stuttered.

" _Snake bite_? In New York?" Mikey asked.

Donnie ignored the comment and demanded, "Get her to my lab, _now_."

Donnie took April from her father, as Splinter and Leo followed them. As soon as they were out of view, Raph and Mikey exchanged glances, knowing that the Foot _had_ to be at play. Mikey opened his mouth to claim what he and Raph were thinking, but, once he saw Tang Shen, he closed it and waved innocently. She sent them both a look that screamed volumes, as if daring them upset Mr. O'Neil further.

"They'll do everything they can," Tang Shen said as she turned to the girl's distressed father and tried to calm down Mr. O'Neil.

* * *

In the lab, a stressed Donnie was working faster than the speed of light trying to make an antidote for the poison that was in April's blood.

"This isn't good! This isn't good at all!" Donnie screamed as he paced back and forth.

"What? What happened?" Leo asked his voice raising with concern.

"The poison in April's blood… it's unlike anything I've ever seen. I managed to keep her stable, but by the end of the night-" Donnie slammed his notebook on the table, "I _can't_ do this! April is dying! I can't save her! If I'm so smart why haven't I figured it out-"

"Donatello! Enough!" Splinter commanded. "You cannot beat yourself up over this. She is alive for now…" Donnie let out a sigh and Splinter stroked his beard, "I might have something that could help," Splinter said. He went to his room and came back with a scroll.

"Father… no offense, but unless that scroll names what type of poison it is and how to cure it… how does it help?" Donnie asked.

"It's an ancient scroll. An old mantra used to heal spiritually. The healing hands. It may slow down the process. Come, Leonardo I will teach you."

Splinter walked away as Leo followed, not questioning his Father's methods.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Donnie called out. Leo ran back to the lab and smirked.

"Calm the shell down," Leo grinned knowing that was impossible for his brother.

Leo walked back to Splinter in dojo and tried to focus on what Splinter was trying to teach him, but there was one thing that kept crossing his mind.

 _"It couldn't be Miwa… could it? She wasn't a mutant anymore. And I know that her and April aren't besties… but would she really do that? **Why** would she do that?"_

* * *

"Mission report, Karai."

"The plan is falling into place."

"Very good, my daughter."

"One down, five to go… then it's Hamato Yoshi."

* * *

 **A/N: So, please let me know what you think. I know that I barley have any major character development besides Miwa/Karai, but I promise, if you really want to see it that badly, it will be in the sequal. I once again apologize if my story feel rushed in anyway, but I needed it to move along.**

 **So now that's out of the way, I would like to clear up, that in case it's confusing... the reason Splinter teaches Leo and not Donnie, is mainly because, it's the most rational choice. Donnie is beyond stressed, and therefore would lose focus. Raph, is consumed by guilt. He knows it's his fault that everything it happening the way it is. Mikey, I was really debating if I wanted him to be the one instead of Leo, but I decided against it. I thought ahead, thinking that Mikey wouldn't have handled the trauma the way I wanted him to. And so, Leo will be our sacrifice.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello everyone. I know I said I would update on Sundays weekly, however my weekend is packed and I will not be able to update. So I wanted to make sure I got this chapter out before my weekend rocket launched into crazy.**_

 _ **Also, TurtleFangirl2012 asked me a question that completely slipped my mind. So Splinter is human as well as Tang Shen. The mutants are those in the Foot Clan. And I feel really stupid I didn't add that at the start. But I promise, a lot more detail will be added into the sequal. Why not this story? Because this is just like the prologue to what this series can become. So yeah, it may not be smart to test my luck with this, but I'm going to take my chances... so I'm crossing my fingers.**_

 _ **Thank you TurtleFangirl2012 because you've stuck with me this far. I can't express into words how much your support means to me. Also, thanks to everyone who has viewed or at least visited my story, even if you've read like two words. Thank you so much.**_

 _ **I apologize for any grammar mistakes I missed.**_

* * *

It had happened so fast. One moment, Casey was riding his bike to his friend's house after getting an S.O.S text, and the next; he gets hit from above, knocking him off his bike and to the ground. He feels his head spinning and the world moving under him.

"Oh, come on. You can't be that pathetic."

Casey looked up with his eyes wide at his attacker, " _Miwa_? What are you doing?" Casey looked at her in confusion eyeing her new choice of clothing.

She scoffed in response, "Hello to you too, Jones. Gosh, you make this seem so awkward. Just call me Karai." The teen smirked crossing her arms over her chest, "And what does it look like I'm doing? Shopping for makeup?"

"What no!" Casey exclaimed as he shook his head in confusion. "I'm still wrapping my head around this. And… _Karai_?"

She sighed in annoyance and drew her sword, "Let me dumb this down for you." With venom dripping from her teeth she smiled, "I'm not your friend anymore."

Then the ringing in Casey's ear stopped, and that was when he realised Miwa's disappearance was the reason why he got the S.O.S text from the guys. Right then and there he noticed, he wasn't in a good spot. Casey stumbled to his feet.

He rose both his arms up in surrender, "Listen to me, Miwa. We're friends, this isn't you, something happened. You were taken by Shredder." He took a step closer, "Whatever he told you or promised you is a lie, he's saying anything to get what he wants." The look on the face of the tanto wielding kunoichi was like looking into the face of a hungry lion. Casey did his best to keep a straight face. "You're the daughter of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen," Casey tried to reason with her as she laughed.

Her voice became dangerously calm, "Funny… that's what April said…" She smirked with evil that sparkled in her eyes, "Right before she suffered the same fate you're about to."

Casey's jaw hit the ground. He knew something was going on with April, and Miwa was in the hands of the Devil, but he wasn't expecting _this_. Even with everything, this wasn't something he wanted to believe. This wasn't Miwa. This was _someone_ else. He knew Miwa would never do anything like this. His eyes snapped wide and Casey quickly came to a conclusion. No matter how many of billions of thoughts were flying through his thoughts, he had to save her from herself.

"Y-you poisoned her? Why?" Casey asked in disbelief as he still tried to make sense of it.

She swung her tanto teasingly, "It's my mission. And I _always_ finish the mission. It's already falling into place. The last thing I want to do is disappoint Father." The teen gave her soon-to-be victim a large twisted smile, "And to finish my mission, that means that you and my pathetic brothers will be destroyed."

Miwa smirked to herself about her plan as Casey silently grabbed his hockey stick. It wasn't the best option, but trying to guilt her into anything would end with him in a pool of his own blood.

"You know something Miwa, I really didn't believe you were Shredder's daughter. But now, I'm thinking twice about it," Casey said as he hid the stick behind his back and walked near her.

Her eyebrows raised and she rested her left hand on her hip, "Oh? Why the change of heart? Finally realised you picked the wrong side?" She looked innocently at her weapon, "If you want, you can join me."

Casey almost broke out into laughter at how off the deep his friend had landed into. He wanted this to be a joke. That this was just another one of Miwa's twisted jokes her, Mikey, and Raph would play. He looked in her eyes for any kind of answer, but all he saw was pure hatred. Looking at the stick, he nodded his head. This was the only way.

Casey smirked, "Join the devil? No thanks. You just told me your whole plan." He laughed, "And I see how you're related to that physco. Your pride and ego is as big as Shredder's head." Casey swung his weapon full force. Unfortunately, Miwa saw it coming and she caught the hockey stick in mid-swing.

She snarled, and yanked the stick from his hand, "Nice try. You have guts. And it's too bad you'll never get to see the end results." She gave him a quick smile, "We at one point were _friends_. So I'll try to not make this too bad." She threw the hockey stick in hand to the ground and charged at him with a smirk on her face, and tanto thirsty for blood. Meanwhile, Casey prayed he wouldn't hurt her too bad so he wouldn't receive a beatdown (from four overprotective brothers that were his friends) after this all blew over. Casey grabbed another stick from his bag as he braced himself for whatever came next.

* * *

The teens fought with Miwa's yelling in anger that she kept missing her main blows to Casey and he yelled in shock many times realising she had been holding back… a lot. For a quick moment Casey had the upper hand. He had her struggling against him, with her blade on the ground and a hockey stick against her neck.

"It's over, Karai!" He yelled as she attempted to break the hold on her neck. He didn't even realize he didn't call her Miwa.

"It's not over, until I say it is!" She screamed in rage slamming her head back into his forehead, causing him to release her. She quickly sent a kick to his head knocking him off his feet and land hard onto the street. She placed the tip of her blade on his throat.

Casey breathed heavily, "Miwa, stop. I don't know what Shredder did to you, but you need to fight against Shredder. You'll end up doing something you'll regret."

She snapped as her eyes narrowed and she exploded with venom dripping from her voice,"My name is _Karai_! I don't have to listen to a word you say." She brought the blade closer, "Why would I _regret_ anything? Why would I go back to being that _pathetic_ princess? I don't have to hold back, I don't have to care, I'm free. This, Jones, is who I really am."

"No, it's not," Casey whispered

She let out a disappointed huff, "Then I guess you don't know me at all."

Casey watched in shock as her eyes turned into jade green snake eyes and her right arm suddenly converted with scales and a head for a hand. She smiled with a malevolent intention as she had her snake hand bite down on his arm, letting her venom fall into his bloodstream. He quickly fell victim to the shock and began having his vision blurr.

She looked at him emotionless, "It's not personal, it's just a mission."

She pulled her blade back and watched in almost amusement at how fast he turned to mush. She let the snake that bit April crawl on Casey to keep in infected. With a smirk she watched as he laid helpless on the ground. Turning her head to walk away, she saw his phone and turned on his S.O.S signal and left it right where she found it. She left everything untouched. She was luring her family into a trap, just like how a snake draws its prey in. She began to finally walk away when Casey's weak voice called out to her.

"You… won't... win."

She walked back over to him and bent down so he could somewhat see her face.

"Don't you get it? I already have," She smirked as she got up and walked away.

* * *

 _"I got the weak links. I'll get two more next."_

 _"You are making me proud my daughter."_

 _"The mission isn't over yet, Father. There's still more."_

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I'm going to say that I dropped a really big hint to the main plot of this series. I apologize because I'm not that confident with my fight scenes, so I did try my hardest. Please feel free to PM me / review if you have any questions or need me to clarify something. And try and guess what my bombshell was. **_

_**I'll see all you guys next week! Thank you for sticking with me this far.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey, everyone! I actually manged to get an update out on Sunday? Wow... I'm actually surprised. Anyway a few little notes I would like to add...**_

 _ **So my friend TurtleFangirl2012, gave me my first thing closest to criticism that I've ever gotten. She said in her review, that I seem to have my chapters too short and so I tried my hardest to extend this chapter without having it drag on too long. A few of you might thinks it's weird that I'm so happy about getting criticized for my first story, but I'm actually super grateful. She's given me a way to improve my writing, which to me, makes me feel loved because she cares a lot to shoot that at me. So always thank you Turtlefangirl2012! You're support means so much to me, honestly.**_

 _ **Also thank you to my readers, who read this story and have decided to go this far. It means a lot.**_

 _ **Okay one other note, this chapter takes a more slight turn away from the actual episode because I removed a scene and added some. So please don't tell me I totally missed parts. I did it on purpose. But if you want to review and tell me what you think of Worse Than Death so far, feel free to do so.**_

 _ **I apologize for any grammar mistakes I missed.**_

* * *

After getting Casey's distress call, Mikey and Raph rushed to his location in the Party Wagon. Fortunately, it was easy for them to find Casey, but once they saw what little injuries he had, and how out in the open he was, the two began to question it. It seemed weird for an S.O.S because of a bike fall; it was too simple and things weren't adding up for it to be alright.

"Casey, what the heck happened?" Raph asked as him as Mikey helped Casey into the vehicle.

"Miwa… attack… snake head… bite… poison." Casey mumbled.

"You saw Miwa?" Mikey asked in shock as he climbed into the back to keep an eye on Casey.

"Mikey, that doesn't matter right now. We need to get Casey back to the house. He's dying right now," Raph said as he closed the doors. He let out a sigh and frowned when he got into the driver's seat.

 _"Miwa… she did this. What happened to April and Casey is all her."_ Raph shook his head, refusing to let his tears fall _, " It's our worst fear Mi is the enemy now, which means we **lost** her. She has to be stopped before she can hurt anyone else."_

The red-bandanna wearing ninja quickly pushed all thoughts out and tried to focus on the road and on Casey. The two drove in dead silence, with Raph on the wheel and Mikey in the back watching over Casey. And although it seemed like Mikey was only a bit bothered by what was going on around him, truth was, he was breaking inside. The youngest of the Hamato Clan knew it was all going to be okay, but the voices in his head were making that very difficult to believe.

 _"Mi… I don't want to believe it. I won't accept it. You're my sister and I know you. I know that you wouldn't do this."_ Mikey looked at Casey as if the other teen had an answer, _"Maybe Shredder reprogrammed your brain, like in the movie we saw. Or maybe the Kraang put one of those mind-control control devices on you like they did to April's Dad. Because there isn't any possible way you would do this of your own free will."_ The bubbly and optimistic teen softly smiled _, "Yeah… it's gonna be okay. It always is."_

Without warning, he heard a _hissing_ noise and felt something touch his hand. He turned to look and saw the white snake on his hand. Green eyes, white scales, and the intention of putting him in the same state that Casey was in. Mikey stared at the snake and then let out a terrified scream, which was followed quickly by a scream of shock and pain when the snake sunk its teeth into his flesh and bit him. Hearing his younger brother's scream in alarm, Raph slammed on the breaks and turned to see the number of snakes that were on his sibling and his best friend. The sight alone made him add snakes to the list of things he hated. He let out an angered yell and the snake returned the favor by hissing aggressively. At this point, Raph was sick of losing his family and was tempted to give the pit of snakes a beat down to sooth his pent up aggression. However, he was so distracted, he failed to notice the snake that was right by his foot until it was too late and it bit through his pants and into his leg. Raph's vision became blurry causing him to accidently press the gas paddle, which drove the Party Wagon crashing into a street lamp.

* * *

Unknowingly to the three of them, Karai watched the scene from above. She laughed at how pathetic the people she once referred to as her _team_ was; noting how they were dropping like the Footbots she used to destroy. That seemed like a lifetime ago. She smirked to herself, knowing how well it was working out. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed as a thought came into her head.

 _This will be your fault._

Karai scoffed, trying to shake the thought from her head.

 _You know this is wrong. This isn't the right thing to do._

The teen paused, as it seemed like a voice was in her head and it was _talking_ to her.

 _Come on, Miwa. You need to fight this. For you, for your brothers, and for your parents. They need you._

Her eyes widened as a sharp pain began flowing through her head, _something_ was trying to push those thought out. She fell to her knees with her hands in her hair and let out a pained hiss.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Fourteen year old Miwa laughed at her thirteen year old younger brother, who was currently on the ground under her foot._

 _The kunoichi let out an annoyed huff, "Come on, Leo." She narrowed her eyes, "Get up."_

 _Leo pushed his sister's foot off and pushed himself up off the ground._

 _He responded with his voice strained as he bent over, "Y-you just knocked the air out me!" He shouted, "Can I have a minute?"_

 _Miwa delivered another sweep to his feet, which caused Leo to let out a yelp in surprise when he hit the ground._

 _She snapped, "Listen, little brother, there may come a day when you may not be able to 'have a minute' and it's my job to prepare you for when that day comes."_

 _Leo scoffed from the ground and rolled his eyes, "When will that day ever come?"_

 _Miwa crossed her arms, "It could come at any moment."_

 _Leo sent his older sister a smile, "At least we'd all be together."_

 _Miwa smiled at her brother and then quickly added with a tease, "And what happens if we're not?"_

 _He got back to his feet and grinned, "We'll find a way out, **together**."_

 _Miwa stared blankly at her brother. She knew there was no way he was **that** optimistic. Her expression quickly darkened. She knew Leo would always try to dodge the conversations of worst case scenarios, and right now she needed to get that thought in the back of his mind, no matter how much he didn't want it._

 _Miwa snarled, "Leonardo. I need you to understand." The teen began walking at her brother as he took a step back and she raised her voice with every step, "There may be a day when we **won't** be **together**. And you need to be prepared for that day!"_

 _Leo looked up at his sister with his eyes wide, "I… Mi, you're scaring me."_

 _Miwa saw the pure terror in his eyes and let all aggression drop then pulled her brother into a hug, confusing him even more._

 _She spoke in what Mikey called her 'sister tone' and tightly held her brother, "I don't want_ **anything** _to happen to my baby brothers. As your older sister, I will **always** protect you guys." She lightly laughed, "That's why I'm pushing you. So that if I'm gone, you will be prepared."_

 _Leo shut his eyes and rested his head on his sister's shoulder, "I get it, Nee-Chan. But you're always going to be needed. I don't know what I'd do without you." He sighed, "You're the only one who knows how to get Raph out of a bad mood, and keep the whole house from burning down when our parents aren't home." Leo then blurted out, "And if you're gone, I don't know how to do any of that!"_

 _Miwa laughed in amusement cutting him off. She pulled away from the hug and rested her hands on Leo's shoulders, "Look, Leo… as the oldest, you have to put everyone first before yourself. You be the rock to keep them from flying away, the shoulder they need to cry on, and the person who picks them up after they fall." Miwa looked him dead in the eyes, "You remind them all they are important and **you** are the shield that protects them."_

 _Leo tilted his head to the left a bit and his eyebrows grew closer together, "I don't understand."_

 _Miwa let out a soft chuckle, "Hopefully you will never have to. That's my job. But…" She smirked, "I feel that you will if the time ever comes."_

* * *

 _Please, please don't continue. There is always another option. You can't do this._

"Kai shite," Karai growled at the voice.

Her eyes squinted tighter together and the pounding in her head finally stopped. Karai let out a huff and got back up to her feet. However, there was something different and she understood what it was. She knew deep down, that the voice that was once in her head, was whatever part managed to fight off the worm. She knew that the voice was right, and understood that there was no coming back from this. The damage was already done. Even if she failed or succeeded, she knew that this would haunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

Leo had just finished learning the healing mantra from his father and was relieved knowing that April's condition was improving. There was a small weight lifted off his shoulders. However, he was worried at the same time. His brothers weren't back yet and Leo was beginning to assume the worst. The leader continued pacing, as his thoughts ran through his head.

" _It shouldn't have taken that long to get Casey. They should've been back. Maybe they were caught in traffic. Or pulled over?"_ Leo paled _, "Unless Miwa already-"_

A moment later his T-phone rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. Leo threw his hand into his pocket and yanked his phone out. But when he saw the contact, Leo felt sick to his stomach. Something was very wrong.

"Raph! Hey, where are you guys? You were suppose to be back an hour ago. What happened?" Leo asked in a mix of confusion and alarm.

"Hello, Leonardo," A voice came through that wasn't Raph's, but he knew it all too well.

"Nee-chan!" Leo exclaimed in shock.

"Glad you know it's me," She spoke and Leo could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Where are _our_ brothers?" Leo demanded.

"Oh, you mean the two almost dead boys plus the hockey vigilante?" She asked with a mocked innocence.

"This isn't a joke! Where are they, Miwa?" Leo yelled into the phone.

The eyeroll could be heard with the tease in her voice, "Fine, you're no fun. They'll die within the hour, so you're on the clock." Her tone deadpanned, "But I'll tell you, so listen carefully."

Leo listened to where she was and his heart dropped with every moment that passed. As soon as she finished, she hung up without so much as a goodbye. Leo then dashed into the dojo to fill his parents and Donnie in. Splinter scowled, but concern was written all over his face; Tang Shen was in complete shock and tried to keep her emotions in check so she would not burst into tears; and Donnie lost all emotion to his face as he processed what he was told.

Leo let out a huff "It's a trap, I know, but we _have_ to go! April is running out of time, and soon they all will."

Donnie protested, "But, Leo, we _know_ what _she_ wants." He looked down to avoid his family's gazes, "She wants us dead. And we _know her._ " Donnie then faced his brother, "She isn't going to stop."

Leo scowled as his expression darkened and his tone was coded with aggression, "Listen, Donatello, it is _our_ job to protect our family and we're failing." The leader snarled, "I have an opportunity to save them. I have to take it."

Donnie went into shock and spit out, "T-that's a _suicide_ mission." The inventor raised his voice, "You're asking to die!"

Leo slammed his hand down and growled with venom dripping from his voice, "Are you telling me _you_ aren't willing to try and save our family?"

Before the shouting war could continue both Splinter and Shen intervened.

" _Enough_!"

Splinter scolded, "You are _brothers_ and in times like these we _cannot_ allow anything to break us apart even more."

Donnie sighed, "But, Father, we were destroyed from the inside out…" The teen look like he had lost all hope in his eyes, "Shredder has Miwa, Miwa went after our family, more than half of everyone I care about is _dying_ , and-"

" _Donatello_!" Tang Shen snapped, causing her son to look up and her and pause his rant. "If you continue to list the negatives then The Shredder has already won. Remember the lesson your father taught you as children, you can never lose hope."

Donnie bowed his head, "I'm sorry. There's just so much going on right now, and I feel like I'm breaking."

Dropping whatever aggression Leo had, he rested a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Donnie turned to face him and Leo shot his brother a soft smile, "I think we all feel like that. But, Miwa told me something a few years and now I understand what she meant." Leo starred at the spot where they had that conversation, "She was our shield that kept us all from breaking. And she's fallen so far into the deep that it's up to save her."

Donnie looked at him in confusion, "I don't understand wh-"

"Point is, we have to go save our family. There's a lot of risk, I know. But if it was anyone else in our position, they'd do the same," Leo smiled softly.

Splinter spoke turning their attention to him, "I'm very proud of both you you." His prideful tone fades into angst, "But be careful my sons, I fear Miwa will not hesitate to hurt you or worse."

The ninja master looked at his sons and felt a pain of guilt in this stomach. His children were too young to be dealing with this stuff. Stopping an alien invasion was one thing, but having to stop your own blood from annihilating their family is a problem that shouldn't even exist. If anything, he didn't expect the past to slap him this hard in the face. He knows he should've stopped Shredder before the boys were born, or taken the last hit to take Shredder out of their lives forever. However he couldn't do it. Splinter couldn't kill one of the main threats to his family because apart of him still hoped his brother was in their somewhere. Now his children were facing the consequences of his actions and he can't do anything about it except, protect Tang Shen if Shredder were to attack. The only thing he could do now, hope that his children would all make it out alive and that by some miracle, Miwa's venom could be beaten.

* * *

Directly after her husband's warning, Tang Shen walked over to both of her sons and pulled them both into a hug. She wanted nothing more than to snap her fingers and have her family safe and at home where they should be, but she knew the universe was cruel like it is, and would always throw curveballs for her family to hit. Inside, she was dying. Two of her kids were on the brink of death and the other two having to risk their lives to save them. And her daughter was at the center of the chaos, destroying and killing her family. Her children shouldn't have to deal with this. And even if they all managed to make it out, she _knew_ that Raph and Mikey wouldn't be the same; Leo would see the world in a different perspective; Donnie would always have the thought of not being able to save April by his own devices, and Miwa would always be haunted by the demons she created within the past few days.

"Please, stay safe and bring them all home."

Donnie nodded his head, "We will, Mother."

Leo agreed with determination, "That's a promise."

* * *

The two teenagers left knowing that this was going to be a different battle they were walking into. They raced to the sewers to face their sister, with Leo looking straight ahead and Donnie's mind all over the place.

 _"Shredder is going to pay for this. He will, I swear it. Using Miwa to hurt our family, is wrong. She didn't deserve it. April and Casey didn't either. And Mikey and Raph… I swear to my brothers that Leo and I will fix this."_ Donnie's eyes narrowed, _"Miwa, I promise we'll get you out of this. You of all people shouldn't be having to go against your will and your morals. So if we have to die trying to save you, I will. You've been there for me my whole life and I'm so lost without you. Our whole world is just crumbling and I need you to put it back in order. Because you're the only one that can."_ The Bo-staff wielding ninja tried not to cry as ran.

Leo saw the look on Donnie's face and snarled causing Donnie to look at him, "This, is for Miwa, April and Casey, and our brothers."

Donnie nodded his head in agreement, "... Y-yeah. We owe it to them."

Leo and Donnie sent smirks to each other, which lead to determination filling their faces. However, minus the optimistic moment, they were both worried with the outcome. Both ninjas understood Miwa wasn't the same, but they didn't know how far she would go.

* * *

 _"I have four, and the last two are falling into my hands as we speak."_

 _"Very good, Karai. Your plan is working perfectly."_

 _"Thank you, Father."_

 _"Now, are you prepared to finish this?"_

 _"I went this far, and the damage is done. They'll all die and then you will kill Hamato Yoshi. At this point, failure isn't an option. I am determined to end this with them all dead at my feet."_

* * *

 _ **Hey so we're coming to the final act of Worse Than Death. And what Karai/Dark Miwa says ealier when Miwa is trying to break through is Japanese for "Screw this" and if I got that wrong, feel free to correct me so I can fix it. I got the translation from WordHippo.**_

 _ **Also, if there are any request for a one shot or two shot in my Worse Than Death universe, I will gladly do some. It can help me practice a bit more. But if you want me to put my own spin on an Ep with Miwa, her brothers, and her parents, I would prefer it to be before The Deadly Venom if possible. Oh, and no in-cest (sorry Leorai fans not this story) and no smut/lemon and all that rated M stuff isn't something I'm okay with writing, please understand.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll see you all next week! Thank you for reading, feel free to review on what you think, send me any request you want, and ask me if you have any questions on my story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my readers. I know I'm supposed to have a chapter up today, and I did. (Sorry I posted so late!) Unfortunately, finals are this week and with Christmas falling into next week, I may not be able to post a chapter next Sunday. Please understand that if I cannot post chapter six next week, I will combine it and chapter seven together. Also, I should note that WTD was originally going to be six chapters. So next week was going to be the ending to Worse Than Death. That is, if I post it next week. Chapter Seven is a sneak peak at what my untitled sequel to WTD. But I promise I will get them both up before 2018 is over.**_

 _ **Also I know I say this a lot, but thank you so much to Turtlefangirl2012! You've reviewed, critised, and have supported me through out this whole story. I don't think I would've made it this far without having you here for me! (And yes, human AU everyone excpet Foot is human (Shredder is human too.) For right now, anyways. *Cue evil laughter* )**_

 _ **Also thank you to all my readers for sticking with me this far.**_

 _ **Okay, now that's over, let's get into the chapter. I know it's short, but I you'll see why when I get chapter six up.**_

* * *

Karai smirked as she thought about all she had done. She knew she held the record for the person to come this close to destroying the Hamato Clan. She put them into tiny pieces of glass, she destroyed them from the inside out, she used their trust to her advantage. And there was no way they'll ever forgive her for this.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Miwa whispered to Raph, "We should've picked a better place to hide."_

 _Raph looked out into the room through the crack of the closet and back at his sister._

 _"We should've played anything that wasn't **this**." He huffed, "Why did we let Mikey talk us into Ultimate Paintball?"_

 _Miwa shrugged, "Because the loser would have to do the winning team's chores for two months, as well as clean up the mess after the game, and tell Mother and Father why the house looks like one of Donnie's experiments gone wrong."_

 _Raph hung his head down in shame, "This was a stupid idea."_

 _Hearing a shout of surprise from across the house Miwa growled in response, "No kidding."_

 _A sound of glass breaking followed and a high pitched shriek came directly after._

 _Miwa and Raph paused as they looked at each other. Raph took a step back and Miwa moved forward to scan the room._

 _"Dammit," Raph cursed._

 _Miwa huffed still looking through the crack of the door, "Okay, so Donnie and April are down. Which leaves Leo and Mikey."_

 _Raph chuckled, "I'm considering that we should go out guns blazing."_

 _Miwa snapped her head around and snarled, "That's stupid and reckless." She narrowed her eyes, "If we want to win there is only one way to do it."_

 _Raph met his sister's eyes and the evil sparkle in them made him not question what was next. He her amber eyes darken and a wicked grin crept onto her face as a planned formed._

 _Raph smirked as he caught onto his sister's thoughts, "So, how dirty are we playing?"_

 _Miwa's grin grew wider, "Get me to their rooms and you'll find out."_

 _Raph matched his sister's expression and laughed, "That's so messed up." He smirked, "I'm so in. Let's do this."_

* * *

 _Leo and Mikey were beyond confused. The two looked up at their siblings who were standing at the top of the stairs with their hands behind their backs and smug matching smirks._

 _Leo apprehensively began, "I take it you surrender?"_

 _Miwa and Raph said nothing but shared a look. Leo watched as Miwa moved her right arm from her back and his eyes widened in shock, which was followed by Mikey gasping in disbelief. Leo turned to Raph to see he did the same exact thing their older sister did._

 _Leo growled, "That's cheating."_

 _Miwa smirked and faked innocence, "It is?" She laughed devilishly, "Raph, if I remember correctly we all agreed to any means necessary, didn't we?"_

 _Raph pretended to be in deep thought and then smirked, "Yeah, we did."_

 _Miwa teasingly fanned her face with Leo's limited edition comic of Space Heroes and that made Leo pale at the sight, "If you try and shoot, the comic gets to become friends with our shredder."_

 _Raph grinned as he shook Mikey's action figure of Chris Bradford, "It really would be a shame for this to be destroyed, wouldn't it?"_

 _Mikey immediately threw down his paintball gun and raised his hands up in surrender, "Don't hurt him!" Mikey begged to his aggressive older siblings, "It's the only one I have."_

 _Leo snapped his head at his youngest brother, "Mikey!"_

 _Mikey exclaimed, "They have Chris Bradford, dude!"_

 _Leo groaned in annoyance, "I don't care!" He aimed the paintball gun at Raph and shot as Mikey's cry of protest and angst followed. Raph look down at his arm and instead of looking shocked, he smirked and tossed Mikey's action figure to him. Leo titled his head in confusion at his two younger brothers. He didn't understand what had just happened. Raph proceeded to walk down the stairs and pick up Mikey's weapon as he walked into the kitchen where Donnie and April were. It was then Mikey realized he was out and followed Raph, leaving Leo to win the game._

 _Miwa let out a giggle that obviously tied to her dark intentions, "Hey, Leo." He turned to face her as her eyes narrowed and her wicked grin was plastered on her face, "Oops."_

 _Leo's eyes widened as his sister ripped the comic in half and the sound of the paper ripping was all that was heard. Miwa then threw the two pieces of the comic down directly in front of her younger brother._

 _"No!" Leo cried as he slumped to the ground. He threw the weapon to the side and stared, defeated, at his favorite collectable. Miwa made her way down the stairs, picked up Leo's weapon and shot him in the left shoulder._

 _"Ow!" He shouted upon impact._

 _Miwa grinned, "I win little brother." She took something out of her back pocket and threw it in front of him. Miwa then bent down to her brother's level and patted his head, "Jikai yori yoi un." She smirked at him one last time before she got up and walked to the kitchen to announce her victory._

 _Leo's eyes followed her and then wondered to what was laying on the ground in front of him. His eyes widened, "No. Way." On the floor in front of him, was the comic he thought he had lost forever. Leo scramble for the one that was destroyed and noticed that it was the same exact one he owned, but the only difference being was that the ripped one looked newer when placed side by side._

 _Leo lightly laughed as he held his intact comic book, "Well played."_

* * *

"Nee-chan." Mikey asked needing an explanation, "How can you do this? We're your brothers!"

Karai snapped her head at them, "Don't you get it?" She spat with every word dripping with venom, "You mean _nothing_ to me anymore!"

Mikey shook his head violently in protest, "No! You're lying! The the _real_ Miwa would never say that! I know you're in there!"

Karai dropped all aggression and her tone converted into ice, "You're right, I would never say that, I'll tell you the truth." Her eyes filled with hatred and her voice rose with every word, "The truth is… I hate all of you! I don't need weaklings like you dragging me down." She growled and paid no attention to the fact Mikey had passed out, "In a world like this, only the best and the strongest survive, so I could care less about what happens to any of you." Karai's signature smirk appeared as her tone became more calm and friendly, "You don't realize it, but you're doing more right now than you ever would in your _pathetic_ little lives."

Raph's weak voice interrupted her, "How… how can you... say that to him?"

Karai scoffed and then shrugged, "Very easily, because it's true."

Raph snarled, "I hope you realise that this plan will fail."

Karai shot back, "I hope that you realise that by the time they get here; you'll be gone." She finally turned to face him and spoke with her tone unusually happy, "And I thank _you_ Raphael, because without you almost dying, this never would've happened." She grinned, "You couldn't handle it, so your weakness took away _my_ weakness and made me _stronger_."

"I didn't want this to happen!" Raph cried out.

Karai tilted her head back and laughed, "It happened because you're _weak_. You're all _weak_."

Raph then got the trick. She was trying to get into his head. Miwa knew exactly how to toy with her younger brothers to make them melt at the snap of her fingers. If she knew how to get close to April and use Casey's friendship agasint him, then it would make perfect sense for Karai to know how to hit all the right buttons. After all, Miwa did reveal that trick in front of him a while back.

Raph tried a trick of his own and smirked, "I hope Leo and Donnie knock some sense into you." He added, "You're not the only one with a bag of tricks, sis."

Karai scoffed as she brushed off his attempt, "Wishful thinking; too bad you won't be around to see me _annihilate_ them."

Raph frowned, "Miwa, listen to me. If you go through with this, Mother and Father might not forgive you."

Karai paused and then snarled with venom dripping from her words as if daring him to challenge them, "Do you honestly… think I care?"

Raph looked at his sister sadly as eyes of hatred met eyes of regret, "Yes, I think you do."

Karai's face darkened as if his words had no effect, "Well… then I guess tonight, they lose all their sons and their daughter."

* * *

It had been a weird journey to the train station, with a trip into the sewer water, smashing robots with trains, to Leo thinking Donnie's head was a pineapple, and Donnie saying Leo looked like he was the real life version of a funhouse mirror. And finally, after all that, the two were very thankful Karai didn't lie about the location, but they both knew they were in for quite a ride. They arrived to see their siblings and Casey hanging by their wrist unconscious, and to their shock and confusion shredded Foot bots, with their sister's back faced to them. She was clutching her sword as she was on her knees crying with her head hanging down as tears fell down her face. The two cautiously approached her. Leo felt a pit of hope in the back of his mind, but felt like something was very wrong. As they got closer, Leo's suspicions only got worse when his sister didn't even flinch. He felt like saying something, but the words were caught in his throat. After a few more steps, they were within arms length. Leo and Donnie shared a concerned look and looked at their older sister. Without warning, Donnie reached out first and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to smirk, which Leo caught.

"Donnie, Move!" Leo yelled as he stepped towards his brother to push him. Donnie tried to dodge the attack, but she was faster. She smiled at the shock on his face when the scientist looked at his bleeding wound.

Karai stood up and smirked, "My venom is deadly in any form. If it touches your skin; you'll be dead in mere hours. But it kills slowly, so you'll feel the effects, which you can feel almost instantly." Her voice darkened with a tease, "Guess what Donatello, my tanto is _coded_ with it."

"Leo… I don't feel to good." Donnie said as he slumped to the ground. Leo ran to his brother's side and the realization hit him hard... there was no one else. He had to act now.

Leo stood up and moved away from Donnie as he growled, "I know how far you are willing to go, but know this; I'm willing to go further to take you down and save you from yourself."

"Will you now?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed in amusement, "Let's see how far you get."

Leo's voice was coded with determination, "I'll get far enough to save you."

She mocked, "Aww, the little baby wants to play hero. Did you forget what I did to _your_ team?"

"It's called being there for family. _Not_ playing hero and they are _your_ team too."

"Not anymore." Karai said as she put herself into a fighting stance and drew her tanto, "And Leo, I'll miss you least of all." She charged at him.

"I'm sorry, Miwa. Maybe someday you'll forgive me for this. But I have to save you." Leo said as he drew his katanas and charged at her; both of them running full speed ahead.

* * *

 _ **Yep. Next week MIGHT be the conclusion to Worse Than Death, IF I am able to publish it. I may not**_ _ **have internet access on this coming weekend. But like I said, both Chapters will be out before 2018 is over. So please keep a look out. Feel free to review and P.M me. And considering that WTD is almost over, I really would like to know what my readers think. What you like, what you don't like, what do you think I need to work on, because any of that will be greatly appreciated!**_

 _ **For those who want to know, Miwa said "better luck next time."**_

 _ **So this is it for now, hopefully I'll see you all soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, so this is the last chapter of Worse Than Death, I really hope you enjoyed the story, thank you to all my readers, viewers, and reviewer, because it means a lot to me that you all decided to stick with me this far.**_

 _ **TurtleFangirl2012 you have been such a great supporter, thank you for your reviews after every chapter. And thank you for being there when I posted my first chapter because I didn't actually think I'd ever be posting the last chapter. So, I send my last shutout to you on this story, but I promise it won't be the last.**_

 _ **Okay now that's done, here is the final chapter. (Oh, I feel so sentimental just saying that)**_

* * *

With a metallic _clank_ the siblings swords clashed against each other's for the seventh time.

Leo cried out as he blocked his sister's attack, " _Miwa_ , please, I _need_ you to-" Karai swung her tanto and Leo took a step back.

"Shut up!" Karai snarled, "I'm _not_ Miwa."

Leo snapped, "Ka- _Miwa_!" He shouted, "Watashi wa anata ga sore kara nukedasu tame ni anata o hitsuyō to suru ka, watashi wa anata o tsukurudeshou!"

Karai sent a kick to his midsection and he stumbled backwards.

"Anata ga tamesu koto ga dekimasu," She smirked.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Miwa slammed the door shut behind her, ignoring the shouts of Donnie, Raph, and Leo following close behind._

" _Miwa!" Leo demanded, "What the heck happened back there?"_

 _The sixteen year old let out a loud annoyed huff, blowing her bangs up a bit above her forehead. Miwa snarled in response, "I don't have to explain myself, especially to_ _ **you**_ _."_

 _Raph huffed, "You injured one of our friends, Miwa." He basically shouted, "_ _ **On purpose!"**_

 _Donnie snapped, "What's your deal with April anyway?"_

 _Miwa's eyes narrowed. They were_ _ **her**_ _brothers;_ _**her**_ _blood._ _**Not**_ _April's. And yet, three of four brother's were defending April? Yes, she had noticed the change in atmosphere around her the past few years, but wasn't expecting all of it._

 _Leo was now their leader, calling most of the shots in battle, who was still a major inexperienced dork in her opinion; but she believed he would be the best leader of the clan one day. Raph had taken the role of the protector, who could be very easy to piss off if the right buttons were pressed; however with his role, Miwa prayed that he wouldn't give into his emotions as time went on, because she didn't want it to hold him back from being a great warrior. Donnie became a confident inventor, who was always inventing new toys to help them on missions; and Miwa swore up and down he would be one of the famous scientist to go down in history; he just needed to believe it. Mikey was still the carefree soul he's always been, innocent and kind hearted, and one thing Miwa loved was his ability to see the good in people, no matter who they were. On another note, Casey had been a different story. He wasn't skilled in ninjutsu, wasn't as flexible as a ninja needed to be, he sure as hell wasn't stealthy, but whatever he lacked, he made up for in loyalty, which was something the whole Hamato Clan was grateful for._

 _For Miwa, that's where the positives ended. In Miwa's mind, April O'Neil was mainly the weak link, or the cause of all the problems in her life. April… what made her so_ _ **special**_ _? Her brother's revealed their greatest secret the night they tried to save her from the Kraang. April was made a kunoichi in training of the_ _ **Hamato Clan**_ _and given_ _ **the**_ _tesen; not any tesen, but the tesen Hamato Yoshi had made for_ _ **Miwa**_ _. Hell, it seemed the whole world revolved around April. She_ _always needed help to get out of a situation she put herself into, because she believed she was capable of it. Now she was the center of everything because she was part alien. Big whoop._

 _And now, Miwa knew that if she couldn't compete with April, she had to be better. She wasn't going to let some wannabe take her turf. This was her home, her brothers, her title, and she didn't want April apart of it. So yes, maybe all the pent up emotions poured out when she went against the redhead in training today, but she had a damn good excuse for her actions if her parents asked._

 _Miwa growled, "Why the hell are you **accusing** __**me**_ _?" She spit out venom, "I didn't kill the damn princess, so stop overreacting!"_

 _Donnie shouted through the door, "You knocked her out cold!"_

 _Raph followed directly after, "And gave her a damn concussion!"_

 _Miwa clenched her fists at her side, and stared at the door as if to set it on fire, "You all are making a big deal over_ _ **nothing!**_ " _She snarled, "We've all been hurt in training from each other and no one batted an eyelash."_

 _Leo snapped, "But we didn't take it that far!"_

 _Miwa's face turned red and she was glad that there was door between her and her accusers. She spat accusingly, "She's never going to stay in the tower forever. April_ _ **will**_ _get her hands dirty like the rest of us, and have scratches as well. I showed her what she's going to face out there." She smirked, "If she can't beat_ _ **me**_ _, then she isn't prepared and will get herself killed."_

 _Raph growled, "Cut the bull, Mi. You've been holding something against April from the start, and whatever the hell it is, you need to let it go."_

 _Miwa fumed, "I don't_ _ **have**_ _to do anything."_

 _Leo shouted, "Even if you like it or not, April is more than apart of our team."_

 _Miwa rolled her eyes, "And she'll get you all killed because of it."_

 _Donnie snapped, "Stop acting like a child for Darwin's sake, Miwa!" He shouted, "You of all people should know that we are trained to control out emotions, and all of yours just went flying."_

 _Miwa's amber eyes' flashed something dangerous. She stormed over to the door and flung it open to stare her younger brothers in the face._

 _She spat with her eyes narrowed and hatred laced in her voice, "Oh, but it isn't a problem when Leo constantly doubts himself after biting off more than he can swallow, or when Raph let's his short temper get the best of him, how about when Donnie decides to forsake his health for another failed invention, or when Mikey gets butthurt over something as stupid as someone yelling at him?" She snapped, "But no. It's only when I do it."_

 _Leo spoke calmly, as if her words didn't stab him through the heart._

 _He looked her dead in the eyes, "That's because you're our older sister." He frowned, "You're the example of-"_

" _Well maybe I don't want to be!" Miwa exploded. "Have **any** of you ever thought that maybe I'm sick of having to be the one you all point fingers at when you can't blame each other? Or I'm over the fact that I have to uphold whatever image of me has been implanted into your heads." She huffed, "Maybe I'm tired of holding back, tired of having to stay this good girl, tired of being singled out when I step a millimeter over the line." She turned to looked Leo dead in the eyes, "What if I want to let it all go? What if I'm tired of being trapped here?"_

 _Raph snapped, "It's **your** fault Miwa. Stop being over dramatic and pointing fingers at us." It was his turn to explode, "You're just jealous that April is actually a decent kunoichi and you hate that. Sorry to burst your bubble, but not **everything** revolves around **you**! Why can't you just suck it and up take it for what it is like April does?" _

_All brothers paled once they saw the hurt on their older sister's face._

 _Raph immediately shouted, "Miwa wait! Dammit! I'm sor-"_

" _Jigoku ni iku!" She spat as traitorous tears swelled in her eyes. " Watashi wa watashi ga shita koto o kōkai shite imasen. Kanojo wa sore ni ataishita."_

 _Miwa slammed the door closed so hard, the three boys felt the vibration off it. They didn't notice, as they were still processing what they just did. Miwa however, was pacing back and forth in her room whispering curses to herself that were a mix of Japanese and English._

* * *

Karai's eyes filled with rage and her smirk twisted into a wicked grin. Her arms extended several feet, and her skin turned pale, covered with snake scales. The ambers eyes that held pure hatred converted into jade green snake eyes, which shined with evil intentions. Karai lashed out against him with her now converted snake arms, and to Leo's complete shock and horror, as she poisoned him. Leo fell to the ground and prayed this was a twisted joke of some kind. She would yell, " _I win,"_ and everything would go back to normal, no one would die, but that wasn't the case. This _wasn't_ a joke; his team could die and his sister was a puppet. His thoughts weren't crystal clear, but one thing was for sure; he had to save her. Leo sighed. Karai smirked at her younger brother's defeat. She had won. It was over. It didn't matter if they all died or if they didn't. Her family would never recover from this. With her head held high she turned away, but saw in the corner of her eye, she saw Leo move. He sat with his legs tucked under him and began saying something that she couldn't hear. It made her feel uneasy, and she watched as he stopped whispering and he began glowing. He stood up perfectly fine.

"Y-you _defeated_ the poison? What is this?" She hissed in shock and took a step back. Leo didn't respond. She tried to attack him again with her snake hands, but failed. He had grabbed onto both of her wrists, stopping them in her tracks.

"Listen to me, Nee-chan. I will get you out of this."

"Get away from me!" She yelled as broke out of his grip, retraced her arms, and converted them back to normal and grabbed her sword. She swung her blade with full force, intending to kill.

"You need to fight this!" Leo yelled blocking her attack.

"Nothing you can say will help you!" She screamed with her voice filled with hatred.

"I'm your brother! You're part of the Hamato Clan! Splinter is your father not Shredder! Miwa, please, you have to listen to me!"

"I don't have to listen to _anything_ you have to say." Karai said with her eyes filled with a fire and evil Leo had never seen. Leo needed a plan. He knew there wasn't a way he could get everyone out, plus his very hostile sister. He looked at her; this would hurt. Karai charged at him with her snake arms full force trying to get the upper hand. But instead of jumping out of the way, Leo hit a nerve on her arm causing it to go numb and drop to the ground. She tried with her left arm and got the same result. Taking the advantage, he performed the healing hands on her. Leo pulled his sister into a hug and transferred the energy to her. She lost control for a second and stumbled backwards; breaking the hug as she fell to the ground. She landed on her knees, with her hands digging into the dirt between the tracks as her head hung down. Leo stumbled back and watched as his sister transformed back to her normal human state.

He held his guard up, "Miwa?"

She spoke with her tone exhausted, "I taught you well, Leo."

Leo asked with hesitation in his voice, "Are you… you?"

She lightly huffed, "I've always been me."

"Yeah… but am I talking to Miwa or Karai?" He asked with confusion. The kunoichi stood up and softly smiled at her brother and walked over to him as Leo eyed her every move.

"I'm your sister, Leo. No name is ever going to change that," She giggled.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "You didn't answer my question."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm Miwa." She pulled him in for a hug, but Leo remained stiff at the gesture, "I'm proud of you, okay." She pulled away and looked past him as her expression flashed into worry and concern, "Now, before our brothers and Casey die, we need to get them to a hospital."

Leo shook his head, "We can't."

"What do you mean we _can't_?" She asked with anger laced in the questioning tone.

Leo frowned, "The venom _you_ poisoned them with has no cure."

"Then how the hell do we save them?" She paused, "How did _you_ beat it?"

"It was a mantra that Father taught me." Leo's eyes lit up, "We have to get them back to the house."

"Why?"

"Because, that's where I learned, it. Father and I can heal them."

"Then we can't lose anymore time. We need to go now. They're on the clock."

"How long do you think we have?"

"Considering it took me ten minutes to get down here, I'd say half an hour to get the the surface, and then fifteen minutes left before they die."

"Let's go!"

* * *

The two teens had grabbed two boys each and proceeded to take the path Karai did on her way down to the tracks. Leo wanted to ask her if she remembered what she did. He wanted to know why she didn't seem affected knowing that the people she cared about were dying because of her. But instead, he settled for the fact that his sister was currently carrying Raph and Mikey to safety with worry on her face and hidden regret in her eyes.

Getting the boys up the subway stairs was a hassle, but Leo thanked whatever power had given them the luck of being only two blocks away from their house. However, it was when they were a block away from their house when Miwa stopped dead in the middle of the alleyway.

Leo asked with concern in his voice, "Miwa? What's wrong?" He sent her a soft smile, "Com'on, we're almost home."

She shook her head, "I can't."

"Yes you can."

Miwa spoke with her voice full of regret, "No... I can't, Leo."

Leo frowned, "What happened wasn't your fault." He insisted, "That was all Shredder's doing. He used you. It might take awhile but we _will_ forgive you. You're family."

She protested, "Leo-"

"We have to keep moving, they're almost out of time," Leo said as he continued walking. His older sister wasn't following. Instead, she was standing still, with Mikey and Raph slumped at her feet.

"Miwa?" He asked with fear hidden in his voice.

Miwa spoke with sadness in her voice, "I can't go home, Leo." Her voice broke, "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Leo asked concerned for his sister.

She closed her eyes, "Because," Suddenly, all of her sadness melted away and became replaced with her playful dark tone, "My mission isn't completed yet."

Leo's eyes widened in shock, fear, and anger. He gasped, "No."

She played him. Pretended to be Miwa the whole time so he could lead her to her goal… but then why would she stop a block away when she was so close?

Karai smirked, "I meant all of it, Leo. I honestly did."

"What do you mean?" He spat.

She gave him a wicked grin, "I've been me the whole time." She laughed, "You know all this fire had to come from somewhere, right?"

"What are you going to do now?" Leo demanded trying to avoid her games.

She shrugged, "Probably tell Father how the mission went."

Leo's eyes narrowed and he snarled, "Shredder is not your father!"

Karai smirked, "Not biologically." She pretended to be in deep thought, "But aren't fathers supposed to love, care, and praise you? Aren't they supposed to help you be the best you can be?" The teen narrowed her eyes daring her younger brother to challenge her, "Did Hamato Yoshi ever make a big fuss when I came back from a mission with a deep gash on my shoulder? _No._ Did he fuss over April after being kidnapped and returned unharmed? _Yes._ " She spoke with the same hatred she used earlier, "He gave her _my_ tesen without even noticing if _I_ was okay with it! Did everyone _not_ notice that I know that he treats April like another daughter? Yoshi never once praised me after April joined the team, it was always my sons and _daughters_. Yoshi held me back, taught me never to reach my limit."

Leo defended, "He cares about you! We all do." He snapped, "Just come home with me Miwa, please!"

"Stop lying to me!" Karai demanded.

"Stop lying to yourself!" Leo shouted, "You had to poison everyone you care about! Why would you follow Shredder's orders to do something like that?"

Karai laughed and tilted her head back, "It wasn't Shredder's orders Leo." She smirked, "How would Shredder know everyone's weak spots if I never told him? How to press every _little_ button that would accomplish the mission?" She rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. After all I used the same strategy I did a long time ago."

Leo slowly pieced it together as the realization hit him hard.

He asked with his voice breaking, "How could you?"

She frowned, "It wasn't personal, Leo. It was my mission.."

Leo snarled, "The hell it wasn't _personal_!" He shouted at her as tears filled his eyes, "Why? Why aren't you attacking now? You have taken every opportunity to do so, why stop _now_?"

She gave him a soft smile, "My mission is success. It didn't matter if you all died or not."

Leo demanded, "What does that mean?"

Karai shrugged with a smirk on her face, "As much as I would love to tell you, you got maybe ten minutes before they die. And it looks like you don't have to time."

She walked over to the building on her right, climbed on top of the empty trash bin with a closed lid, and jumped up onto the fire escape.

"Why did you tell me all of this _now?_ " Leo screamed at her.

She smiled, "To let you know that this is only the start." The kunoichi spoke with her voice in a tease, "Also… I wanted you to make sure you understand that I'm not your _sister_ or your _friend_ anymore."

* * *

"Forgive me Master Shredder, but Karai was suppose to be back an hour ago. I believe she is back with the Hamatos and that she has failed her mission."

"I didn't anticipate Karai not returning. Her plan briefly mentioned her coming back. However, her mission was to break them. So tell me, did she fail?"

"No Master, she succeeded."

The sounds of light footsteps caught Shredder's attention as he looked past Tiger Claw. She stopped dead at the bottom of the steps and then rested a hand on her hip.

"Good. Then that means we can move into the next part of my plan."

* * *

 _ **Yep. Karai is still going to be kicking butt as a Foot Clan member. I was seriously debating if I wanted to keep her Karai or make her Miwa. But I'm actually really glad I stuck with Karai. It was honestly super fun to write Karai the way I did. (I wasn't stressing to much about keeping her in character because this is pretty much an AU because Karai was mutated in Vengeance is mine and Miwa was mutated in chapter one. That and all my other additions or removals from the episode.) Okay, the one thing I wanted to do was make Karai seem realistic. What I mean by that was I couldn't have Miwa act like April, being all sweet and stuff then suddenly snap my fingers and turn her into a sadistic killing ninja, no. I threw hints that basically spelled it out that Karai was literally a piece of Miwa that was finally brought out. Miwa was capable of all of this, but she held back, Karai just let it all out.**_

 _ **Funny thing about this was just to see a "what if" play out. I wanted to explore the idea of Karai knowing what she was doing, and how she would take them out and why would she be loyal to Shredder if she knew the truth since birth, even with the worm in her head. So... yeah those were my finals notes.**_

 **Anyway here's the translations...**

 _ **At the start of what Leo says: I need you to snap out of it or I will make you**_

 _ **Karai's response to that: You can try**_

 _ **Miwa when she shouts at Raph during the flashback: Go to hell. I don't regret what I did. She deserved it.**_

 _ **Okay so I would like to point out in case it wasn't clear, read that flash back in chapter five to see that strategy Karai used.**_

 _ **And I will be posting a bonus chapter... like a little sneak peak into my next story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey readers! So this is my bonus chapter, well really more like a Prologue to my next story which is currently a work in progress. So I hope to see you all once again!**_

* * *

"Hey, Karai," Bradford huffed as him and the rest of the mutants approached the kunoichi, "Shredder said we're supposed to help you with the Hamato boys traps."

She said spoke not looking up from her list of ideas, "Well, if anyone has any useful ideas feel free to spit it out."

Xever smirked as his eyes brightened, "I have an idea for Raphael."

Karai nodded her head as a smirked formed on her face, "Anyone else want to be useful?"

Newly turned mutants Zeck and Steranko smiled.

Zeck grinned, "Listen snake lady, me and G have a great idea, and I'm sure you'll go for it."

Karai rolled her eyes, "If you can build it you can do it. Just make sure you tell me what it is when you're finished."

Bradford chuckled, "Didn't know you had that much trust in us."

The teen shrugged, "Father says that this upcoming mission will be a victory for the whole Foot Clan." Karai narrowed her eyes, "He also thinks that I shouldn't take them all on, considering that I could be outnumbered."

Tiger Claw crossed his arms, "There is nothing wrong with having assistance to achieve victory."

Suddenly the lab doors opened and Baxter flew in carrying a microphone.

The teen raised an eyebrow, "Is that what I think it is?"

"If youuzzzz think thatzzz the voiczzz changerzzz then it izzzz!" The mutant fly exclaimed happily.

Steranko smirked expecting the mind-controlled teen not to have an answer, "So how do we get those pesky boys here?"

Suddenly Karai's eyed filled with mischief, "I have an idea…" She turned to Baxter smirking, "Do you still have your mousers?"

"Yezzz, I do," Baxter said as he flew to go grab them and quickly returned.

Xever chuckled nervously, "Do you care to explain?"

Karai scoffed petting the metallic head of a mouser, "I'll use holograms to make it appear like my brother's allies are there when they're not. Then, I'll use the voice changer to play it off." She smirked, "After all, out of all of you, I'm the most qualified person to do this."

Bradford huffed, "Just because you almost killed all of them, that doesn't mean-"

"Actually, I think it should." Tiger Claw spoke glaring at Bradford, "The only reason she came that close and succeeded was because of her advantages."

Xever grinned at Karai catching on, "So you would be able to play them again because you know their allies and lure your brothers into a false sense of security."

Zeck shouted, "Man I love it that we actually got ourselves an evil genius! Whoo! We are so going to win this one!"

Karai glared at him, "Don't get cocky, Zeck. Anything goes wrong and they can beat us." She narrowed her eyes, "If that happens, I'm throwing you to Shredder first."

"So, are the traps going to kill them?" Bradford asked as an attempt to get the aggressive teen onto a different topic.

"Depends on what's decided on," Karai said with her attention on Bradford, "But it should hold them long enough to the point where Father can end Hamato Yoshi and then the traps would finish them off."

Xever raised an eyebrow, "Forgive me for asking, but how is this plan going to work?"

Bradford huffed, "All we know is there's traps involved, mousers, and a voice changer."

Karai rolled her eyes, "I can't plan out the exact details, but I will have to observe them to see how affected they were from what just happened."

Zeck let out an annoyed sigh, "Man, why can't we just kill the little brats and just be done with it?"

Tiger Claw growled, "Because enemies like these, we have to aim for the heart, not the limbs."

Steranko protested, "Who cares about how it's done? We shall crush them like the blueberries!"

Bradford rolled his eyes, "The Hamatos have been a pain in our side for the past three years." He smirked, "I would like to enjoy their down fall."

"At least we are giving them the luxury of being killed by our hand," Xever grinned, "We could just give them over to the Kraang."

"No!" Tiger Claw growled, "They deserve to die at our hand!"

"Tiger Claw is right," A deep voice said causing all eyes to head in the direction of the person speaking. Shredder smirked looking at his Foot Clan, "After all, there are always fates worse than death."

 **To be continued** **...**

* * *

 _ **So I guess you all know what I'm working on next. Yep a rewrite of the Fourtold Trap in the Worse Than Death universe. And of course everything from here on in is pretty much AU. So once again thank you for sticking with me!**_


End file.
